


Hetalia reacts!

by Justanotherorange



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (or mentions of it anyway), First time writing a fic, GetIta, I am an unreliable updater, M/M, Or hints of it anyway, PrAus, React to crack, React to stuff i found online, Reaction, USUK - Freeform, characters react to videos of themselves, found videos off youtube, hinted at - Freeform, slow update probably, what even is this, why, youtube is the answer to everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherorange/pseuds/Justanotherorange
Summary: It's just another average day at the World Meeting. All nations are bored out of their minds (the ones who decided to show up, that is) when all of a sudden, they recieve the news from a mysterious 'person' telling them that they are going to 'react' to some things. But are they prepared for what lies ahead? Or will they go cukoo trying to escape the cracky lulz? And will America and England JUST ADMIT THEIR UNDYING PASSION FOR FOR ANOTHER ALREADY?!





	1. An interesting way to begin a meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic. It's probably, way too rushed, crappy and whatnot. But I hope you decide to spare me the time to read it anyway! This is only the introduction chapter anyway, so no reactions just yet...

World conference meeting room, England, UK.

It was just another day in the life of the axis, allies, Spain, Prussia, and a few additional faces. Despite being told there was a 'World Meeting' to be held at their current location, as usual, many nations were either too busy to come or just couldn't be bothered to actually show up for once, save for a select few. And, as per usual, nothing was actually accomplished for once.

Italy was clinging on to a frustrated Germany, who was currently being yelled at by an infuriated Romano, who in turn was being held back by a smiling Spain. Japan and China were sitting alone by themselves, refusing to acknowledge the other. Russia wanted to terrorise the Baltics, but couldn't do so as he was hiding from a brother-seeking Belarus. England was smacking both America and France for the same reason (attempting to touch his butt), and the other countries? To be honest, they weren't faring much better.

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS ALREADY, WOULD YA?!"

The havoc ceased, as everyone looked around, curious of the foreign voice that echoed around the room.

England raised an eyebrow. "Just where and who are you?"

"I'm right here."

The good 'ol US of A raised a brow, "Where? Dude I can't see you." He suddenly paled, clinging onto England with his iron grip ("Don't touch me you git!"). "Crap! You're not a ghost or something are you?!"

Everyone could practically feel the disembodied voice rolling its eyes, "No, you plonker, the screen."

The nations turned towards the giant screen at the front of the meeting hall, and sure enough, words were beginning to appear onto a freshly-opened word document.

"No, you plonker, the screen," France read, emitting a "Hey!" from America, who was now pouting at being called a 'plonker'. England patted his back, "There, there old chap. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it."

Estonia began typing, "It appears as though we are being hacked, and even I can't determine the source," he spoke, adjusting the glasses obscuring his eyes, which glinted in the light.

The nations gasped, save for Russia.

"Hacked?" He smiled 'sweetly', raising a disconnected metal pipe ("Where did you get that, aru?!) he had brought along.

The voice laughed nervously, "Um, yeah! But don't worry, I'm not going to steal national secrets or anything, that's, like, so a decade ago! You can call me 'Wires' and I'm going to show you some stuff today!"

China crossed his arms. "And just what do you mean by that?"

Wires (as they called themselves) chuckled. "You'll see~ Now, everyone comfy?" Everyone nodded, and the lights flickered off, much to their surprise. "I'm going to show you some videos first."

"Get ready~!" An arrow appeared on the screen, and began flicking through files, until it reached Google (because Bing is for wimps). There it began to type something in.

England narrowed his eyes, leaned in close to America, who was contently humming his national anthem (of course, the patriotic git) next to him. "Psst,America."

America stopped humming, and leaned in too, closing the space between them. "Yeah, Iggy?"

"(Don't call me Iggy!) Doesn't something seem off to you?

America blinked. "Whaddya mean?"

England pursed his lips and furrowed his (gigantic) brow. "Well, just off. I mean, do you really believe this 'Wires' (as they call themselves) really hacked into a highly classified meeting and interupted, merely for the purpose of showing us YouTube clips?"

America scratched his chin, "Huh. Ya know, when you put it like that, it does seem kinda odd…"

"Ohonhonhonhon, Angleterre~"

The two whipped around upon hearing the strangely amphibious voice behind them. There, lips curled up in a knowing smile, was Fro-I mean, France.

England growled, itching to smack that smirk off his face. "What do you want, Frog?"

France laughed obnoxiously, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "Oh, nothing Angleterre, just happy to see you and Amerique getting quite cosy, no?"

A light pink dusted itself across England's cheeks, as he tried to ignore the strange glances and raised brows cast their way. "Shut up you git, you have no idea what we were talking about."

France grinned. "Oh, it wouldn't by any chance happen to be about-"

Thankfully, before their conversation could delve into anything m-rated, Wires spoke again.

"Okay guys, first video in three, two, one...!"


	2. In which we get a glimpse of Iggy and America's 'speacial relationship', and a certain yank (through no real fault of his own) nearly starts WW3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, y'all! Okay, so I bumped up the rating from 'not rated' to 'teen', because of swearing and (wriggles eyebrows) 'suggestible' content. The video used in this is "The Hetalia CRACK Fanflashes!" by "kittymimi200" on YouTube, I'm sure if you type it in you'll get it. Wow, 40 of you have already seen this?! As a humble newbie in the realm of AO3, I cannot tell you how much you guys mean to me!  
> Okay, disclaimer time! I don't own YouTube, kittymimi, her video, Green Day, American Idiot, and seeing as Himaruya-senpai escaped from my basement last night, I don't owm Hetalia:Axis Powers either.  
> One day, one day...  
> Long A/N is long!  
> Also,Human names and Nation names used in this.  
> Video and video speech in bold.

**(Gilbert walks in, looking pretty smug. Fluffy yellow Gilbirds reside on his head and shoulders. Enter Germany.)**  
**Germany: What’s with all those birds?**

Prussia grinned. “Oh please, they’re _obviously_ mein awesome Gilbirds!”

France held onto a quaking Spain. “Mon Dieu! They-they’re multiplying!”

Spain whimpered and shook his head alongside him, flashbacks zooming through his mind.

**(Gilbert grins.)**

**Gilbert: My tropical bird collection, just in case. (Frowns as Germany speaks.)**

**Germany: In case what? We’re not going to need a dozen tropical birds!**

“A dozen?” Inquired Japan, “With all due respect, Germany, I only see six.”

“That’s the evil genius behind it,” whispered France. “You don’t realise until it’s too late!”

Gilbert scoffed, “Oh please! Your feeble brains cannot comprehend the might of my awesome Gilbird army!”

Germany sighed, “I beg to differ, bruder. More like you cannot comprehend how stupid zhis is.”

Gilbert glowered, and muttered darkly under his breath. “One day. I’ll make you kneel before me and mein finely-feathered friends! One day…”

**Gilbert: Oh, I was not aware that you could see the future, Germany. Can I go ahead and get tomorrow’s lottery number?**

Austria recoiled. “Sarcasm and Gilbert definitely do not go together. He’s much too idiotic for that.”

“Oh yeah? That’s not vhat you were saying last-mph!” A hand belonging to a red-faced Austria clamped itself over Gilbert’s mouth, finally relieving the room of his voice, and sending a few questionable looks and nosebleeds (courtesy of a certain Frenchman, Japanese and Hungarian) their way.

**Gilbert (Walks away) Stupid Woman…**

**Germany: Woman?!**

“Woman?!” Germany bellowed, glaring at his older brother. “DO I _LOOK_ LIKE A WOMAN TO YOU?”

“Believe me West,” Gilbert grimaced, wiping spit off his face, “I _know_ you’re no woman.”

**(England appears on screen, and prepares to sing.)**

“Hey Iggy, look, it’s you!”

“Oh dear lord,” the brit sighed, taking a sip from his Earl Grey (where did that come from?) and thinking to himself. What completely dignity-degenerating humiliation would he have to go through _now_?

**England: I’m totally gay for America**

England did a spit-take, and spewed his tea all over America, who was too transfixed onto the screen, eyes the size of saucers, to notice the burning liquid now covering his body and soaking his clothes.

**England: (Points towards picture of America, with words above him saying ‘Totally Serious Face’) I’m totally gay for the US of A.**

England began coughing loudly, unable to believe what he had just heard.

**England: To the East to the West~**

**(Focus on America, who is absolutely horrified)**

**England: To the North to the South~**

**(Cut to America stamping on England’s head, saying “South my @$$!”**

France began chucking, “Ohonhonhonhon~”

**England: I’d gladly bend down, and take Florida in my mouth.**

**England (In text) FLORIDA!**

**America (In text with tears streaming down his face) ARTHUR!**

The scene ended, leaving the rest of the nations (save for France, who was still chuckling) staring at England and America in what could be described as nothing but ‘abject horror’, save for once again, Russia, who’s kolkolkol-ing had increased. America was twitching, and England was lying face-down on the floor, seemingly passed out from the atrocity he had just witnessed. America was honestly unsure whether or not to comfort him or scoot away as far as possible.

It took a lot of coaxing with hamburgers and tea, along with taxing the middle-class, but eventually America and England regained the willpower to return once more to sitting down next to each other, fine, if not a little traumatised by what had just happened.

**(Music plays. “And I don’t have many friends.”**

**Latvia: (In text) Siblings plz?**

**Estonia and Lithuania: Um..No**

Upon seeing themselves on the screen, said three Baltic States looked (if possible) even more uncomfortable than they already were.

**“That would back me up.”**

**(Latvia sits under a raincloud reading ‘Emo Cloud’ with the words ‘REJECTED’ on screen)**

Some of the kinder nations (like Liechtenstein) wanted to comfort the now-depressed-looking Latvia, but didn’t, due to Russia muttering his “Kolkolkolkol~” chant.

**“My friend Sealand would, but he’s not very tough.”**

**(Crying Latvia next to a grinning Sealand)**

Said micro-nation waved at his friend, who smiled gratefully (if not a little tearfully) back. Unknown to them, England also smiled, for despite being slightly irritated that Sealand had once again snuck into a meeting, was happy that his ‘brother’ had found a friend in Latvia, and dare he say even, proud that he would comfort him in a time of need.

**(Cut to a Sealand pointing at a half-concerned, half-disappointed England.)**

**Sealand: (Weakly) You want some of this, bitch?**

The smile quickly dropped off England’s face as he frowned and shot a disappointed glare at the nervous 12-year-old. “PETER EDWARD ELIZABETH KIRKLAND! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARING?”

Peter gulped. “If I have to do it, I might as well do it professionally?”

“EXACTLY!”

The nations stared in concern at the father-son duo. England was raising another _kid_? Was that really a good idea? I mean, he practially gave birth to America and look how _that_ turned out.

England’s frustration only grew at the snickering beside him. “ _What?_ ” He seethed. America continued,” Hahaha! Elizabeth, haha!”

England’s eye twitched. Elizabeth was a fine name! After all, the queen who had once claimed to be _married_ to England had been called Elizabeth!

Two minutes later, America sat nursing his head, and the nations were ready to start watching again.

**Prussia front of a black background, singing, ‘Einsamkeit”**

“Einsamkeit?” Questioned Italy, tugging on ~~his lover’s~~ Germany’s arm, “Ve~Doesn’t that a-mean loneliness?”

Germany and Prussia both rubbed the back of their necks self-consciously. “Ja,” replied Germany, “it does.”

Across them, England guffawed, “Ha! And you have the right to call _me_ emo?!”

Prussia deadpanned. “America, July 4th, 1776.”

England’s briefly heighted mood quickly turned sour as the atmosphere around him became depressed.

“Dude!” exclaimed said previously mentioned burger-loving nation, “No need to get personal!”

**Opening guitar riff to Green Day’s “American Idiot” (and Weird Al’s parody, “Canadian Idiot”) plays.**

The nations blinked, many recognizing the song. England’s face twisted into a devilish smirk, his former depressed mood long-forgotten, as he leaned over to a blue-faced America. “Now~” He all but-purred, “Where have I heard that before~?”

**Closeup on America.**

**America: I…know that tune…**

**Zooms out to Canada**

**Canada: I…know that tune…**

**Closeup on America’s face: Oh…oh god! Not that song!**

**Canada: Oh…oh god, not that song!**

**The two stand side-by-side, glaring at each other.**

In the meeting room, the real-life Canada and America were doing the same thing. Anxiousness rolled off the two like salty waves crashing on a sandy beach, and blue orbs darted back and forth, to meet briefly meet flickering violet ones. The same question was on both siblings’ minds; _whose song was going to play?_

Meanwhile, a grin showing waaay too many teeth to be healthy, and could not only rival the Cheshire cat’s, but likely win whilst it was at it too, had etched itself onto England’s smug face. Much to the chagrin of the North America bros, he began humming along, ignoring the death glare both ( _especially_ a certain yankee) were currently sending his way.

**Guitar hits signature note, indicating song is just about to start.**

**Green Day’s American idiot plays. America is irritated.**

“DAMMIT!” America curses, alongside his onscreen-persona, whilst France cackles like a dying hyena, and England belts into song with his majesty, lord and saviour Mr Billie Joe Armstrong.

“DON’T WANNA BE AN AMERICA IDIOT!” He screams rather than sings.

Meanwhile, Mattie is just happy the first streaks of attention he’ll get in his life won’t be public humiliation. Unlike Alfred, of course, who is currently sulking in his emo corner.

**Yao: Don’t want a nation under the new media!**

China smiled, humming along. “I think I quite like this song, aru!”

“NOT YOU TOO CHINA?!”

America’s annoyance grows, matching his sulking counterpart.

**Russia and France: And can you hear the sound of Hysteria?**

Russia smiles. “Me to, da.”

"Ohonhonhon~ This may not be mocking Angleterre, but it is still tres drole (A/N very funny), non?”

“FUCKING FROG!”

“FUCKING COMMIE BASTARD!”

“WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ALLIES DAMNIT!”

**America sets of a nuclear bomb, which explodes somewhere(?) on the planet. Cue Iggy, whose face can only be described as WTF?!**

The nations stopped smiling, their faces expressing the dawn of realisation that _America_ had just set a _freaking nuclear bomb_ , on _one of them_.

**America: Kiss my star-spangles @$$!**

**A mob of angry nations comes towards America wielding pitchforks and torches.**

What was happening on-screen was actually worryingly (and hilariously) a pretty accurate mirror of what was happening in front of it, as each of the nations brandished weapons of their choice (that they all seemed to have pulled out of their ass, I mean, where did they get those?) and hunting down America at the prospect that he would go and _fucking nuke them_ (probably enacting another fucking _nuclear war_ ) all because of a fucking _song_ , by some _bloody_ punk _godamn_ rock _band_.

“Oh dear,” muttered Wires as they surveyed the scene unfolding before their eyes(?). They whispered to Estonia, who had been standing next to the projector. “Oi, put on the next video, would ya? I don’t want to have to face the repercussions if these dolts decide to put into plan WW3. If they reach him, and you manage to tear them away with his limbs still intact, then that’ll be a miracle.”

Estonia nodded, and clicked the ‘next’ button. The next video began to play.

Honestly, if they managed to make it through this ordeal alive (by either not killing themselves, each other, or both) then that, in itself, was a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO not trying to mock anyone who likes Indie/punk/alternative/emo music here guys! Heck, my favourite bands are Twenty One Pilots, P!ATD, FOB and MCR, the infamous Holy Quartet of Emo. BTW, anyone else as exited about MCRX as I am? Squee~! And that TOP Cancer cover? I can now die a happy man-er, woman~  
> Comments give me life! Forget energy drinks, or (ich) coffee! It's you guys I love! Thanks for reading, bye~!


	3. Authors note

Ha, so you may have noticed I haven't updated in quite some time. To be honest, I planned to, I really did! But, well, life gets in the way sometimes. I got sick for like four months on and off, and that really took a hit to my mood and motivation to do...well, anything. Alongside that, my tablet stopped working and as I don't have a phone I had limited access to the internet because of school. I have a new tablet now, so, well, yay I guess. Im not sure when I'll continue this, but it may not be for a while, Im sorry. But one reason for that is because I'm actually working on ANOTHER fic, a oneshot which is WAY closer to being finished than this. So be on the lookout! And because I'm a shameless self-promoter, if you'd like to check out my tumblr, it's twentyoneoranges.tumblr.com.  
Also I may or may not have become completely involved in the Osomatsu san fandom so there may or may not be fics regarding said fandom once I finish the ones currently in progress.  
Anyway, see ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Made it to the end. If you're still there, thank you for actually deciding that this was actually interesting enough to not spit upon at first sight! Reactions come next chapter, so make sure to be o the lookout for when I update. And remember, that reviews/comments are love, reviews/comments are life. Seriously It'd mean a LOT to me if you'd leave a comment. Well, I've taken up enough of your time! Pip-pop, cheerio and ta-ta for now!


End file.
